gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Baelish of the Fingers
House Baelish of the Fingers is a noble house from the Vale, and a cadet branch of House Baelish of Harrenhal. The seat of House Baelish is an unnamed, old flint tower, which commands no more than a few stony acres on the smallest of the Fingers. House Baelish's smallfolk consists of a small village consisting mostly of sheep farmers. A small port was constructed many years ago near the old flint tower in an effort to facilitate trade across the Narrow Sea, but the waters are usually too shallow to dock ships of any significant size. Efforts are being made to earn the House some wealth by selling brocades woven from the wool of the sheep on their lands, with limited success. The current lord, Tybolt Baelish, is an honourable man and capable warrior, fiercely loyal to House Arryn. History Prior to the First Era House Baelish first began with Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish's great-grandfather, who was born in Braavos and came to the Vale as a sellsword employed by House Corbray. His son took the head of the Titan of Braavos as his sigil when he was knighted. During the events of the War of the Five Kings and after the Battle of the Blackwater, Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish is awarded the castle Harrenhal and titled Lord Paramount of the Trident for services rendered to the crown. The original Titan head sigil was soon abandoned in favour of a field of silver mockingbirds on a green field, Littlefinger's personal sigil. The Old Flint Tower that had been House Baelish's original seat was largely ignored until being inherited by a younger son of Littlefinger. The descendants of this younger son now consist of House Baelish of the Fingers, whilst the descendants of his older brother are the branch now known as House Baelish of Harrenhal. House Baelish of the Fingers has been serving House Arryn faithfully since its creation 150 years ago. Recent Events Second Era Tybolt Baelish and his mother, Gwenys, are present for the trial of Emmon Baelish of Harrenhal for his role in the murder of James Arryn at the Tourney at Harrenhal. Despite distance familial relations, both condemn his actions and watch as he is thrown through the Moon Door. Tybolt and his three young daughters all attended the Tournament of the Vale in 502AC. Third Era Tybolt and his youngest daughter, Marissa, travel to go see the Tournament of the Hand later in 502AC as well. Eighth Era Tybolt is commanded by Nathaniel Arryn to guard his coastal lands against potential raiders in light of Elys Sunderland declaring himself King of the Three Sisters and seceding from the rule of the Iron Throne. Household *Damion Baelish, Father of Tybolt Baelish † *Gwenys Baelish, Mother of Tybolt Baelish **Tybolt Baelish, Lord Baelish of the Fingers **Bethany Baelish, Lady Baelish of the Fingers ***Emphyria Baelish, eldest daughter of Tybolt and Bethany ***Elaena Baelish, second daughter of Tybolt and Bethany ***Marissa Baelish, youngest daughter of Tybolt and Bethany Historical Members *Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, ancestor Category:House Category:Baelish Category:The Vale Category:Vale Category:Houses from the Vale